Tattoo
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin finds out that Eleanor has a tattoo.


**I'm still stalling on posting the next chapter of **_**Troth Tales. **_**I don't know why, I just am. Well, while watching The Nanny the other night I got an idea for a story, so here it is… read it… now… why are you still reading this? Go read the story!**

**Tattoo**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting out on the Chipettes' patio on a summer night. Not having school to keep them busy, of course, boredom struck. So, what are six teenagers fresh out of high school to do? "Okay, Ellie, it's your turn; truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

Eleanor thought for a moment. Brittany was the master at giving dares. She specialized in humiliating and sometimes elaborate dares. She didn't want to get stuck with a dare like flash your boyfriend. "Truth." She answered taking the easy was out.

Brittany showed a disappointed but brief frown. She thought for a moment. "What is the worse thing you've ever done?" She asked.

The group laughed. "Eleanor doing something wrong is about as likely as the Jonas Brothers passing us on the top one hundred." Alvin laughed.

"For your information I have." Eleanor said. Everyone listened with anticipation. "I've gotten a tattoo." She said.

Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief. "Seriously?" Alvin asked. Eleanor nodded. "So, where is it?" Alvin asked arching his eyebrow in curiosity.

Eleanor laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked teasingly and turned back toward everyone else. "Jeanette, truth or dare?" She asked continuing the game.

Alvin studied Eleanor's body as he looked her up and down. _Where could it be? _He asked himself. He noticed her spring green cami, navy blue denim mini-skirt, and green flip flops. _Obviously hidden on a part of her body covered by clothing. _He continued leaning back in hopes to get a glimpse of her unexposed skin. "Alvin!"

"Dare!" He said suddenly while snapping his head up and straightening his back.

Everyone laughed as Brittany gave Alvin an evil smile. "Okay, I dare you to…"

Alvin sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

***

That next morning Alvin, Simon, Theodore sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Theodore prepared. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Theodore asked.

_…Find out where that tattoo is. _Alvin thought.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it." Simon said getting up. "Hello." He said once he picked up the phone.

"Hey Si, do you guys want to go to the beach today?" Brittany's voice rang from the other end.

"Hold on a sec." He said and pressed the phone to his chest. "Do you guys want to go to the beach?" He asked.

Alvin's head popped up as a thought occurred to him. _Eleanor in a bathing suit? _"Uh, is Eleanor going?" He asked.

Simon and Theodore gave him a puzzled expression as they both wondered why he would ask a question like that. "I would think so." Simon answered.

Alvin smiled. "It's cool with me." He said.

Theodore blinked in confusion but shook it off. "Yeah, I'm good with that." He told Simon.

Simon told Brittany that they would meet them there in a little while. Alvin chuckled and went back to his breakfast. _There's no way this can fail._ He thought.

The boys parked their car in the parking lot and saw the Chipettes waiting for them. "Hey guys." They greeted.

Brittany immediately kissed Simon while Jeanette and Theodore shared a hug. Alvin looked Eleanor over and then frowned at the sight of a one piece. "Hey," Eleanor called waving a hand in his face. He looked up to show that she had his attention. "Where's my greeting?" She asked.

Alvin chuckled as he hugged her close. He moved his hand up and down her back and could feel her bare upper back, but fabric covered everything else. _Damn. _He thought. "Well, enough of this, let's get to the water." Brittany said dragging Simon off.

"After you." Alvin said gesturing for Eleanor to walk in front him. Eleanor thanked him with a smile and followed the others. _Double damn. _Alvin thought to himself when he saw no tattoo on her uncovered flesh. He sighed and followed everyone else to the beach.

***

It had been a week since Alvin found out about Eleanor's tattoo and he had yet to give up the search for it. _Wherever it is it's covered by a bathing suit. But when am I ever going to have the opportunity and pleasure of seeing anything in the bathing suit area? _Alvin thought as he waited for Eleanor to come out of the fitting room of clothing store. Alvin then raised his brow as another idea came to him. _It's a risk. _He thought eying the fitting room door.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He inched toward the door and slowly cracked it open. "Alvin!" Eleanor exclaimed from the next fitting room over.

Alvin jumped at the sight of her over _there._ "E-Ellie! I…"

"Were you peaking at other girls?" She asked glaring at him.

Alvin's eyes widened in shock. "What? N-no! Wouldn't… I just…" Eleanor continued to glare. Alvin took a deep breath in preparation to get the right words out. "I wasn't trying to peak at another girl." He finally said.

Eleanor chuckled. "You expect me to believe that?" She asked. "What, were you trying to peak at me, but accidently looked in the wrong room?" Alvin chuckled nervously and avoided Eleanor's gaze. An amused crept upon her lips. "Oh my god." She said as she realized what was going on. "You _were _trying to peak at me!" She giggled. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "For future reference, if you're going to peak, you should know which fitting room I'm in." Eleanor continued laughing.

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time." Alvin said a bit embarrassed.

Eleanor finally got her laughter under control. "Why were you peaking anyway?" She asked.

Alvin sighed. "Your tattoo, Ellie, I have to know where it is."

Eleanor giggled. "You're really hung up on this tattoo thing." She said.

"More than you know." He said.

Eleanor thought for a moment. "I could just tell you," She said, then a flirtatious smile appeared on her face. "But that's not nearly as much fun." She said pulling him into the dressing room.

Eleanor turned her back towards him and pulled her jeans down slightly so that the top of her underwear was showing. _I like where this is going. _Alvin thought to himself. She then lifted her shirt and her tattoo was finally revealed to be a simple purple glow butterfly tattoo drawn onto her lower back. Alvin smiled in satisfaction. "Cute." He said.

"I know it is." She said standing up straight.

Alvin chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the tattoo." He said arching his eyebrow.

Eleanor smiled and stepped closer to him. "Neither was I." She whispered and then walked seductively out of the fitting room. Alvin bit his lip as he watched her walk off and noticed Eleanor purposely left her tattoo visible. _Damn. _He thought as he followed her out.

**The End**

**Well, peoples. I'm going to start typing up chapter two of Troth Tales. I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about this. I have pictures of Eleanor's tattoo in my profile if you wanna go check those out. I don't know where these ideas are coming from! REVIEW!**


End file.
